


[Podfic] The Queen, the Serf, & the Soldier

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Saathi1013's The Iron Castle [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Other, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Saathi1013's 'The Queen, the Serf & the Soldier'.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt at <a href="http://kinkfromuncle.dreamwidth.org/640.html?thread=27520">the Man From UNCLE kinkmeme</a>:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Undercover, Femdom: When the trio infiltrate THRUSH at last, Gaby gets to go undercover as a ruthless heiress willing to lend the organization her vast resources. Napoleon gets to play her adoring man slave, while Illya gets to play her infinitely loyal muscle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Queen, the Serf, & the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Queen, the Serf, & the Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676489) by [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013). 



Author: Saathi1013  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: The Man from U.N.C.L.E.  
Pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller

 

Length: 01:48:23  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Th%20Queen%2C%20the%20Serf%2C%20and%20the%20Soldier.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Escape from East Berlin' from the Man From U.N.C.L.E. soundtrack.


End file.
